


Sunnyside

by L0LBITLOGIN



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, wink murder au
Genre: Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0LBITLOGIN/pseuds/L0LBITLOGIN
Summary: A THRILLING SAGA OF DRAMA, FEAR, ROMANCE, SLUSHIES, AND RABBITS.





	1. Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> he y its the editor can som eone let ben know i m oka y im being held here i do nt know where i am and I tried leaving but im being ghe lp prisoner and it s ahrd to see and ive only been eating s hitty stale circus food for well over two sdays and i feel gross if you co uld just N O BHJ VDDASVHADSLUGVUEUIQDWBKJ AFWLEIFEBAAFEBEFWIWBG4AIGBA3 IV3ULA3IABU2O A2F;H;3q; blqebqefqb;ebwgaek
> 
> PLEASE DELETE THAT LATER WHEN YOU PUBLISH IT HAT TRICK THANK YOU LOVE HEARTS  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS!!!!!!! HEARTS

There was nothing more uncomfortable than the silence between the technician and Ennard when they took the lift up.

Their knowledge of each other was secret, their truths they kept hidden only known to the two of them. Egg's real name, his hopes, his mission, and family history were kept tucked nice and neat into Ennard's software, never to be seen by anyone else. Eggs knew what Ennard could've been, his purpose, his aspirations. It didn't take long for them to understand each other in the way most residents of Hurricane couldn't; William Afton ruined their lives.

It wasn't unlike the scrap of a being to hitch-hike a ride on the elevator once Eggs was done being terrorized by the other animatronics. The first time was alarming, and Ennard found himself laughing at the sight of the man stumbling over and begging for his life. Second time less alarming. Third and Fourth and Fifth pass and go. They become accustomed to each other's demeanor. And with tolerance becomes small talk. Then comes longer conversations. Then an urge to ask deep, probing questions about the man who brought them both here in the first place.

This time was their twelfth ride up together. The hours previous were business as usual. Eggs finds himself skipping instructions on purpose, having a softer heart towards the animatronic's reactions on the electric shocks given. Ennard notices, but decides not to comment on that just yet. The ride up to the moment was too quiet for the technicians comfort.

"So," Eggs starts, scratching at a scarred patch on his arm. "You ah...alright?"  
"Alright?" Ennard repeats back.  
"You're normally talking by now. Something happen?"  
"Not sure if it's any interest to you," he sighs, a soft static slipping through his voice. "You should focus more on your brother or...I don't know, shitty tv shows? Don't worry about me."

Eggs shrugged, arms folded tightly across his chest. He wasn't sure if it was anything worth fighting him to reveal. Not like Ennard couldn't handle himself.

"Mr. Benedict, I have a sort of question for you, it's rather personal so I could understand if you choose not to answer."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"Are you lonely on the surface?"

The question made Eggs laugh reflexively. Ennard waits patiently until he catches a hold of his breath long enough to answer.

"Lonely? Aha..what no...no. No I have friends and shit, I'm surrounded all the time, if anything I have too many people in my life."

Ennard's eye flickers, seemingly unsatisfied with the answer, but doesn't push it. Not just yet. Not tonight.

The lift doors open to the main office on the surface. Eggs takes a brief look at his co-worker's mask before slipping past him and out into the room. He waves goodbye out of habit, flashing him a smile before leaving. Ennard waves back out of politeness. The lift doors shudder as they close, leaving Ennard to his own thoughts.

\- - -

Another night arrives. Eggs does his normal routine of evading being accidentally crushed or broken by the animatronics. The masked animatronic watches from the shadows silently. Eggs was aware he did this. It wasn't difficult to hear the sound of metal shuffling through the vents or the playful humming whenever Eggs got himself hurt one way or another. It was hard to distinguish where he would hide, but Eggs could always tell he was there, one way or another.

The night shift comes to an end yet again. To no surprise to anyone, Eggs is exhausted and enters the elevator and sits on the ground as the lift takes him up.

"Good evening." a voice coos from the outer frame of the lift. "Rough night?"  
"Fuck you."  
"You'll have to be patient with Ballora, she normally doesn't expect obstacles on her track."

The voice chuckles, and alongside a sound of sliding metal does Ennard lower himself from the top of the lift and slithers his coiled wires and pieces into a more humanoid shape. Ben waves and grumbles a greeting, looking like pouting brat who couldn't get to pick a toy at the store. Ennard stands and stares down at him for a minute before taking a seat closely next to him.

"I have to apologize, making jabs is liberating for me and I really enjoy making jabs at you." He says, though his friend didn't respond. It made even Ennard uncomfortable to not have a reaction out of Eggs. Normally he'd say something, or even make a rude gesture to indicate he heard whats being said but had no intention of giving a formal verbal response.

"..Changing topics. I wanted to try something. Something small."

Ben raises an eyebrow, unbuttoning his clearance badge from his shirt and tucking it away in his shirt pocket. "I'm not buying you weed."

Ennard huffs. "It's not weed, Mr. Benedict, I don't exactly have lungs. Unless you're finding yourself dense enough now to say stupid comments."

Ben shakes his head and can't help but let a smile sneak in. "Alright, what is it then."

Without prompting, Ennard lays his hand across Eggs' open palm and holds it lightly, as though afraid of bending it wrong. The man doesn't protest, but looks up at the animatronic inquisitively. Though, Ennard doesn't meet his eyes. He stares straight ahead, somehow fixated on the wall and not the gesture. He could feel the man wiggle his fingers into the gaps between Ennard's fingers, their hands intertwined as they sit on the ground.

"The doors will open soon." Ennard says suddenly.  
"Yeah." Eggs responds, a bit later than he intended.

Soon after, the doors do open. Eggs stays seated until his friend nudges him to get going. Ennard walks him to the lift's doors, their hands still carefully clasped.

"...Goodnight, Benjamin."  
"..'Night Ennard."

They part ways.

And Ennard's plan rolls into motion.


	2. No tape left unturned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs Benedict discovers something left behind just for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it' the editor here. I don't know how but someone snuck me meds which is odd because I think I'm the only one down here (besides Lolbit). I've been trying to explore more of the facility I'm in but right now I'm just tired and need to calm down. Whoever sent me meds, thank you. Also I found out my coordinates, so maybe that'll help? It's nNKKJBJLB/NLKE/NKL/EWKNLKDSKN/.FWEKN/LKN/LLNKFWEKN/LNKWFLENKLNWKFM.,;,';L;,'
> 
> EDIT THAT OUT PLEASE THANK YOU HEARTS ❤️❤️❤️

As midnight was ticking closer, Ennard stood at the edge of the lift's doors, waiting for the familiar clatter of it lowering itself down. It was unlike him to wait for the human to arrive. Most of the time he lingered away in the shadows, unseen by most. He liked to play a passive role in the group of animatronics. Sit back. Observe. Relay information. It was something natural to him. It was familiar. It felt right.

However, this night Ennard decided to actively wait. He took a moment to adjust the button on his chest. It didn't need to be adjusted, but he's seen other human employees do it when they were preparing themselves for something important. He was gearing himself up for tonight.

Soon, the lift's creaking and groaning grew louder as the car was lowered into the the facility. It didn't take long for the doors to slide open and reveal a surprised technician. Ennard chuckled at Eggs jumping back and letting out a short "Oh-!". Eggs stood in place, regaining confidence when he realizes who was waiting in the dark.

"Ennard." Eggs states aloud, almost to assure himself he knows who it is.  
"Evening, Mr. Benedict. As your expression shows, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."  
"I'm wondering a lot of things about this, actually."  
"Well stop making assumptions in your mind and let me explain."

Ennard lets out a soft electric hum, imitating a sigh.

"There's something of importance I'd like to show you. Something I think you'll be interested in seeing." Ennard says.  
"What is it?"  
"It's best if I just show you. If I try to explain, I may ramble on. It's optional, however, if you'd rather not follow me and instead go-I don't know-clear the dust out of Freddy's ears or something, that's fine too."

Eggs squeezed his body past Ennard and into the main entrance. His nightly chores didn't consist of too much. Mostly just making sure the animatronics are in working order. More often than not they would lash out. It was hard to tell if it was hard-wired into them to attack, or if they just had a sadistic sense of humor. Either way, the technician found it nothing short of a little terrifying.  
"...Would I get in trouble if I just...leave the chores unfinished?" He asked, not even sure himself that any other human working here notices or cares.  
"If you're thinking about the others," Ennard responds, craning his spindly neck to the side in an unnatural and uncanny fashion. "They're in their respective rooms and in full operation. If you'd like to come along with me, you should make the decision fast. Foxy tends to get rowdy if they don't have something to play with."  
With that, Eggs throws his hands up and says "Sure."

The human is lead down the hall and into a storage closet. Pushing aside boxes, Ennard then gestures to a poster. A copy of a brightly-colored advertisement, promoting the functions of Circus Baby for entertainment at children's parties. Eggs looks over at the animatronic inquisitively.  
"What, you want me to rent Baby for a party or-?"  
"It's a cover. I need you to peel back the poster."  
"Why me? Can't you do it?"  
Ennard eye flickers, and the plates of his mask adjust into a pained look.  
"I cannot physically do it. If you peel it back and see, you'll understand why."

With that, he obeys, curling a few fingers underneath the poster and slowly curls it back. His fingers brush across cold metal, that send a sudden electric surge across his skin. Eggs yelps in surmise, though checks his hand and realizes no actual damage was done. Putting his hands on the poster and pulling it off the wall sends more of the same jumps of energy across his hands. The pulses don't hurt, though it made him jumpy.

Once the poster was on the floor, a fairly large metal door is revealed underneath. It looked large enough for Eggs to comfortably crawl into. Ennard takes a step forward and marvels at it.  
"Shame I could never get inside. I could only ever poke my head in. I was always curious of what he was hiding from us. The metal is charged, as you've seen." He says waving a finger over the latch that held the door closed. "Could you get that for me?"  
Ben opens the door and takes a look inside. There was a short tunnel that connected the door to the room far in the back. The room inside is pitch black, save for a blinking blue light in the upper right corner. Eggs hefts himself inside and starts crawling. A low humming noise coming from the inner walls waves over Eggs as he moves. "Sure hope this isn't a death trap." He jokes, only half meaning it.  
"Doubt it." Ennard calls. "William used to use this all the time, he wouldn't have made something that he couldn't control."  
Eggs stops halfway through the crawlspace.  
"'William'?? William Afton William?"  
Ennard scoffs "Sorry, do you have any other incredibly important Williams in your life that's connected to Fazbears?"  
Instead of snapping back, Eggs continues to crawl.  
"Yeah, didn't think so."

Reaching the end, Eggs sets his feet on the ground and carefully lowers himself down. He reaches his hand over the wall behind him until he finds a switch and flicks it on. The lights overhead come to life and illuminate shelves stocked neatly with tapes and a VHS player hooked up to a television on a low, plain desk. From a corner on the ceiling, a security camera blinks it's little blue light. Everything was set against concrete walls, and though there was no sight of threat, Eggs rubbed a hand over his arm nervously.  
"Is there a switch to turn the pulses off?" Ennard's voice echos a little through the tunnel. "I promise I won't get in the way, I just want to see if it's all still there." There was, in fact, a small black switch next to the door. With a flick, the soft electric hum that emitted from within ceases.

Eggs turns his attention to the tapes lined up on the shelves. Each one labeled carefully with a date, all in chronological order. He moves a finger over one, only to recoil at the amount of dusty residue he picked up.  
"Ugh." He wipes it off on his work pants and keeps snooping. One stands out. Labeled 'Benjamin, watch first.' He perks up at the sight and plucks it from it's spot on the shelf.

It takes almost a grueling amount of time to get the TV and VHS player working in his favor. Ennard had contorted his body through the crawlspace and stays in a mess of coils inside the tunnel. He watches as Eggs slips the tape into the player and hits 'play'.  
The screen phases through a few slides of static and color before settling on the tape's contents.

William faces the camera with a proud smile. He's standing tall in an unfamiliar room, riddled with animatronic parts, metal devices, and blueprints scratched out and written over. His face looks gaunt and exhausted. His eyes glossy in appearance. His once wavy red locks had been chopped and dyed into short brown curls. He was almost a new person. Almost.  
"Congratulations. If you're seeing this it mean's you're nosy enough to find something I left behind. I wish I could be there in person and hug you, Benjamin but given these..." The teeth in his smile grit. "Circumstances. I'm unable to tell you the whole truth in person. Though, if everything pans out as planned, you and I can meet in person. I'm sure you have so many questions."  
Eggs folds his legs as he sits on the floor, staring open-jawed at the screen.  
"This room you're in is just one of many I've created to keep myself and my...discoveries..safe. These rooms work in my favor, you see. Electric pulses to give animatronics a slap on the wrist if they try sneaking in places they shouldn't-"  
Ennard chuckles and shakes his head.  
"And a series of cameras hooked up to a valuable asset of mine to make sure only you and I are granted access."  
William wrings his hands as the smile sinks into a stern look.  
"You see, Benjamin, I knew some day you'd come back. One way or another this place would haunt you and you'd come running into it's arms. Looking for answers, looking for your sister, looking for me," he trails off, eyes averted to the side. "I'm getting off track."

"The point is I'm glad you're home. I left behind a series of tapes. They're mostly records of things I've discovered about the animatronics themselves. and about Remnant." He wags a finger towards the camera, a jaunty smile returning. "Ah, but I can't spoil things about it here. Look through the tapes yourself and see what you find. The most recent tape, '02-13-1995', is an instructional tape on how to find me."   
Eggs shakes his head slowly, eyebrows furrowing. It couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real. William Afton was declared missing in '87. Why was he still alive?  
"Though, as I'm recording this, it's about...hm.." William turns his head and looks at a calendar behind him. Fresh scars are streaked across the back of his neck, as though something clawed its nails across his skin and left it to shreds. "November of 1996. My, how time flies." He turns to face the camera again, his hand reaching out to adjust it.   
"I'll see you soon, Son. I'm proud of you. Goodbye."

Static rings out from the TV. Eggs sits firmly in place, still staring at the screen. Ennard slithers a hand out along the wall and gently pats Egg's shoulder. He jumps at the touch.   
"Relax, it's me." Ennard says. He nods his head towards the tapes. "I've never seen these. If you'd like you can watch more or y-"  
Eggs started getting everything into motion. He took off his jacket and lays it out flat on the ground. Tapes start piling up on his jacket in neat stacks. He grimaces at the dust collecting on his fingers, but pushes through until he gets all the tapes in his jacket. He folds the sleeves over the tapes and lifts it up.   
"Could you move a sec?" He says, voice straining.  
Ennard obliges, snaking his body back into the closet. Eggs pushes the tied-up tapes through the crawlspace as he shoves himself inside, kicking the lightswitch off as he pushes his body through.

Ennard snaps his joints back into place. "I'm surprised he didn't leave more, considering he's so self-absorbed." Ennard's tone of voice plays the statement as a joke, though it wasn't a lie. Eggs doesn't make a comment as he re-organizes himself and carries the tapes away.   
"Leaving so soon?" Ennard presses, keeping up pace with the human. "Normally you linger a little longer to chat."  
"Not now." Eggs "I gotta show this to Chris."  
Eggs sets the tapes inside the lift and shakes his head again in disbelief. "...He was alive." he says softly to himself.  
"Are you saying goodnight already?"  
Eggs shrugs, looking back up at the animatronic. "Yeah. Sorry. Next shift I promise I'll stay longer." It would be that following monday. He'd have to wait until then to even see him.  
"Alright." Ennard says in a dissatisfied tone.

Eggs opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself short, and instead wraps his arms around Ennard in a tight hug. The gesture catches him off guard. Animatronics were built to be cute-sy and likable, but Ennard had built his own body to be menacing and unreal. Yet here's the technician, hugging him and crying out little 'thank yous' as he does. Ennard moves his arms around Eggs and gives a light squeeze back. After a minute, the human lets go and says goodnight, letting the doors close behind him.

Ennard stares at the doors intently. His eye unwavering. He looked straight ahead, as if doing nothing would give him answers as to what was going on inside his own mind.

It doesn't.


	3. Brief Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolbit said they wanted to take a break and relax from writing (even though it's really just them handing me security footage and audio and telling me to interpret it) but O.K! I need a break too.

Hey, editor here, or rather, 'Hat Trick'.

Some of you have shown concern for my well-being. I really appreciate that. As of now I'm doing O-K. It's a stretch but as of right now, in this moment, I'm OK.

I've explored a bit more of the facility since I've calmed down. It's small, but oddly cozy. If the concrete walls and floors were replaced with wood and wallpaper, it'd feel much more homey. I can only assume my dad made this place because honestly, only he would build something so ridiculous. The place is orderly, though, and it doesn't smell like a sad loser lived here so I'm grateful for that too.

I've attempted to make contact with the outside world only to 1.) Get shocked by Lolbit while typing 2.) realize there's nothing here to communicate to others. The computer I type at doesn't have access to the internet and I'm only able to type or play solitaire. Lolbit filters everything I type, even when they're not here. I think they rigged the keyboard somehow but I'm not entirely sure. We'll see.

In other news, there's functioning restroom! Got to take a really hot shower for the first time in a while. I was aware of the sink and toilet, however the shower was hidden with a tarp. I'm clean now so I feel like a normal person. I got the webcam in the office attached to an extended cord, so I can snap some photos here and there. Here's me;  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416139644447621130/481276561635540993/hattybaby.png /> Hiiiiii! ;-D I'm waving in the picture but it's hard to tell, so I'm letting you know now: I'm waving.

All jokes aside, I managed to snap some pictures before I needed to go back and gather my thoughts.  
There's a door labeled "DEVICES". It's locked by a keypad. I tried punching in some dates, important years, the like, but nothing worked. There's a slot above the label that acts as a window of sorts. When I stepped closer, I noticed a low humming noise coming from inside. It sounded like a large computer was running, or a machine that was working really hard to stay on.  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422274134957883403/469408511340707850/unknown.png

There's a checklist next to it, but the words didn't make much sense.  
\- Lighting check complete Positive  
\- Image distortion complete Positive  
\- Compliance assist Negative  
\- Remnant distortion Negative  
\- Memory distortion Negative  
\- Complete body distortion Negative  
\- Episode inducer Negative  
\- Try on living subject

I have a hunch it may be related to anything inside the room, though I can't get in. I opened the little window to see if anything would help me in this investigation.

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422274134957883403/469413207405101086/unknown.png  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422274134957883403/469413871812345867/unknown.png

Hello there, nightmare fuel.  
I tried to speak to the face, but it held it's expression firm and would not come closer. I did attract something else during this...

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/422274134957883403/469415938022965248/unknown.png

Hello, other nightmare fuel.  
I tried talking again. This time, the pair of hands reacted by pawing at the window. It didn't use it's claws (thank god) but it was persistent on trying to get the door open. I could hear metal rattle next to the keypad, and a sort of growling as it tried more desperately. I said to it that I couldn't get the door open, and that I tried my best at the moment. It tapped on the door sort of impatiently. I said I didn't know where the pass code was kept, but that when I do, I'll open the door. It seemed content(?) with the answer and sank down next to the door. I'm hoping not to make any enemies down here.

There's a stash of food and water in a hall closet next to the bedroom area. It's non-perishables that I found a few days ago. Most of it's garbage. I can't complain. It's not Fazbear brand so we're all good. There's enough to last at least a few months, but lets not plan on staying that long.

There's a few more things, but right now those are just the major things on my mind right now. That, and hoping that Ben and Mike are looking for me.

If you comment on this, I can't guarantee I'll be answer straight forward due to Lolbit filtering everything. I will, however, try to stay in contact.

Cheers.

\- HT


	4. Defective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talks about some personal goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, editor here.  
> Today marks my one month anniversary of being held hostage. Yaaaaay.  
> All contact with the outside world is being filtered through Lolbit. If you leave a comment, or ask me anything, I have to be careful with my wording. Please write me. This place is cold and lonely. If you see Ben or Mike, please let them know I'm okay.  
> \- HT

Monday night arrived.

Eggs waited eagerly as the lift descended deeper into the building. He carried a back with him, check the contents inside every minute, as though afraid whats inside would disappear. His bag held a selected few of the tape collection he discovered the week previous. They held interesting information he thought would be worth sharing for later. Though first, he had nightly chores to take care of.

Once again, he's greeted by HandUnit, who he humors by tapping on the screen blindly every time it asks a question and waiting for the stupidest possible outcome. At this point in time, it was fruitless to try and fix the damn thing. Eggs had tried time and time again to pull the thing apart and try fixing it, but nothing worked. He just accepted the fact that maybe some things should be left alone and broken.

The device continues to talk, but Egg's attention focuses on the tapes, a hand securely rested on top of the bag. When the lift doors open, he expects Ennard to be waiting like last time. However, it was just a dim empty room ahead. He calls out, once, twice, tugging the trap of the bag in a nervous manner. Nothing. He huffs and continues on with the night.

He checks on the first two animatronics, Funtime Foxy and Ballora. This time they were actually on their respective stages. The behavior of obeying anything without force was an unusual sight, but Eggs was thankful he didn't have to to anything harsh. Although he didn't really converse with the others aside from Circus Baby, he felt a sort of guilt in knowing the shocks could cause harm. Animatronics don't have any sort of nervous system. Not like it would actually do damage.

He's instructed to move towards the parts and services room.

"Circus Baby has had a difficult weekend," HandUnit states over the intercom. "She'll need some help with reassembly."  
It didn't take more than a glance over her body to see the damage done. Plates on her limbs and face appeared to have been pulled back unnaturally from their fringes. Paint was chipped from where fingers had pried underneath the outer shell of her, dents line across her body. 'Difficult'.

"Jesus christ, how many toddlers did you try to fight?" Eggs says, setting the bag aside and getting to work.  
"I wasn't fighting anyone." a meek voice from inside the animatronic answers.

A week prior to Eggs securing a job at the facility, he and his brother had taken the time to find Baby and investigate whatever was left of their sister. A little over a decade before, Jennifer Afton was declared missing by the Hurricane police department, and due to the lack of evidence, could not find a solid culprit. It left the remaining brothers without answers, without a sister, and without a father. It wasn't until the two returned to town to make amends that the 'features' of the Funtime animatronics grew into red flags. When confronting Baby, however, it drew up no positive results. We couldn't find her. Not a single trace.

Eggs starts to pop out the dents. Something to get a little distracted by. Something to focus on. "Then what happened?" He asks, "You look like someone tried to tear you open."  
Her fingers twitch.

"It wasn't my fault. She just lashed out. I could feel her move my arms and fingers when she started digging into me."  
"Who?"  
"Who else would it be, Eggs?" She says in a frustrated tone. "The other girl."  
Jennifer.

Eggs’ swift sure movements turned into slower, unsure motions. “...she came through?”  
“Only for a moment.” she responded quickly. “It was out of nowhere. I had no control of when she appeared.”  
“Oh”

He worked in silence, face scrunched into a deep state of thinking. Circus Baby looked straight ahead, her green eyes unblinking. The thought of his younger sister was enough to get him worrying. There was not enough information known about how ghosts could haunt animatronics. Until the tapes.

The tapes replayed in his mind. Most of them had been erased or destroyed, but some managed to shine through. Short, instructional videos of animatronics left behind for him were watched with his brother over a bowl of popcorn and a sheet of paper to take notes with. William always addressed him. His smiles were for him. That playful humming and talks about the past were for Ben. Not for his brother.

Eggs forced himself to focus back on fixing Baby’s outer shell. Cant just up and leave a chore to do something completely different again, can we? Though it was tempting to leave and review the tapes with Ennard, he needed to be patient. Just focus on buffing the scratches out.

"Do you ever wish to be something completely different?" Baby asked suddenly.  
"...What do you mean?"  
Eggs moved his hand back, studying her face before snapping the plates along her head and body back into place.

"I mean...like you were told to be and act someone you know you aren't, but you're scared of being anything different than what you're told to be. But also, at the same time, you can't stop fantasizing about what you could be if no one was holding you back?"  
He scratches his arm.  
"I know what you mean, yeah."

Her bright green eyes blink and flicker, looking away and to the side.  
"...There's a break room for employees, a few stories up." She says. "It has a large table, enough to seat ten people. The others and I go up there sometimes. We can't leave the facility, but we're allowed to wander around. In the break room, there's a large, over-hanging television that's remote-controlled."  
Eggs works quietly, listening carefully to her story.  
"We all sit at the table and watch shows together. It's...peaceful. It's nice. But sometimes I go up there by myself and watch family-centric shows. I watch them and I imagine myself in their shoes."  
She closes her eyes, her voice soft and sweet, her face lifted into a smile as she spoke.  
"I imagine myself as this girl. I'm always a walk away from a park, and when I come home my family's already there. And whenever there's a problem, no matter how big, it's always solved in eleven minutes. I have dark hair and warm skin and no one compares me to anyone else."

He finishes his work, taking a step back to make sure everything is in place.  
"I. I like to image you're my family, Ben."  
He stiffens hearing that. Having a family that was tight-knit and without trauma was a foreign concept.  
"I like to think about what it would be like if I was my own separate person. That your sister and I are two different people. And when I think about you, it feels like I'm doing that, not just her."

He sets the tools aside and away on the floor.  
"I-I'm sorry." She stammers, eyes opening. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it at all."  
"No, no it's fine, really." He says, though the strain in his voice made it clear it wasn't true.

She sits back and brushes her fingers over where the dents used to be. The damage now was hardly noticeable. She stares down at herself, as though deep in thought.  
"I have to go now." Eggs says as he turns back the way he came.  
"The tapes-" She starts, shuffling off the stand she was set against. "Can I see them?"  
"You might not find them interesting."  
"There's something I need to know first."  
She trails behind him, covering up the noise he makes as he maneuvers through Ballora's room. It's not until they safely reach the main hall that she speaks again.  
"I need to know if he recorded himself using the Dial device."

Eggs places a hand over his bag.  
"How would you know about that if you haven't seen the tapes?"  
"He showed it to me a long time ago." She says flatly. "He seemed proud. He wanted to show it off. I want to know what he told you about it."  
He hesitates where he stands. One one hand, he could spend time fruitlessly looking for Ennard. On another...Circus Baby was offering herself as a friend. Someone else to confide to. Someone with a familiar and warm voice, asking to step into his world and understand everything.  
"...Let's go then."

\---

In the break room, a few floors up, Eggs slips a vhs tape into the television as Baby takes a seat at the table. With a shaky hand, he presses Play.

"Hello, Benjamin. Tonight I'm going to show you something I've been tinkering on that I nearly perfected."  
His father's voice, something that left an unsure feeling in anyone's chest, radiated through the TV's speakers. William stands tall in front of a desk, his damaged fingers slipping a pair of black goggles onto his head.  
"I've yet to name it, though, Capgras comes to mind." The goggles fit snugly over his pale, thin face. He gives the camera a smile as he clasps his hands together. "It's a neat little thing. You see, Benjamin, if I were to walk out in the open, it would be obvious who I am. Tall, lanky man with an accent? Spring lock scars? Bright red hair? It just won't due. So I made something that gave me a limited ability to slip through the cracks unnoticed."  
He lifts a dial from the table, holding it up and displaying it like a product sold during commercials.  
"This Afton Robotics classic can shape-shift anyone's form into almost anything, given the person in question is not touched, drenched in water, on fire, or in other ways be physically affected to the extent that this cloaking device cannot emulate."  
With that, his grin grows wider as the dial turns.  
A high-pitched electric sound fills the room, Eggs reflexively covers his ears and yelps. The image on the TV warps. William's body appears to be shifting, as if viewing him from underwater. Then, almost in an instant, the tape cuts away and ejects itself.

Baby stares at the screen, unmoved. There's a certainty to her eyes. A clear path she was formulating as Eggs takes the tape and puts it back with the others.  
"We'll see you again tomorrow, Ben." She says, excusing herself from the table. "I need to go back and...think. about all of this."  
"All of what?"  
"About William. And where he might be hiding. And if we can do something about it."  
She starts to leave. "Oh." She stops. "and Ennard says 'Hi, miss you.'" She starts again, a clear mechanical click with each step.

Eggs watches as she leaves, mouth half-opened.  
"...He said he missed me?" He asks aloud in the empty room.


	5. For Your Inconvenience (Side A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang robs a 7-11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT [SOBS] WITHOUT YOU, I'D STILL BE PACING BACK AND FORTH IN A HALLWAY UNTIL MY BOSS COMES BACK. OKAY HAT TRICK YOU CAN CUT THE REST OF THIS OUT STARTING NOW, THIS IS A PERSONAL MESSAGE ||YOUR EYES ONLY||. SO I'VE BEEN THINKING; MAYBE ALONG WITH THIS FANFIC PROJECT/COLLAB, YOU'D ALSO BE WILLING TO HELP ME FIND SOMEBODY FOR ME. TWO SOMEBODIES. I CAN GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT BUT MY BOSS IS GETTING ANTSY ABOUT FINDING THESE GUYS AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF OPTIONS FOR HELP. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP. THANK YOU. HEARTS.

There was an unsettling way that the Funtime Animatronics synchronize in nearly everything they did. Though words are sometimes needed, there was a silence that held everything that needed to be said. Each animatronic in the group was built with a unique set of abilities, though while intended for malicious actions, they've somehow managed to use it to reach their own desires.

Including raiding the 7-11 a few blocks down the road. 

It was no easy operation of course, Circus Baby had her own plans for the night, so her assistance was unavailable. A minor setback, sure, but nothing the set couldn't handle. After a brief debate with Ennard (most the exchanges being warbled and angry static), four animatronics sneak their way to the elevator and up the facility. There was no one scheduled to check up on them that night, so they were in the clear with that as well. Of course, security cameras are present, but it takes little effort to deter them. It was hard to tell if that was intentional. Would He ever let them have any control? Would He have any intention to allow them even an inch of freedom? Doubtful.

The time is 2am as the Funtimes take sure and steady steps out of the facility and into the night. It wasn't their first time outside, assuming by their swift movements and sense of direction. They walk (Ballora, in the most elegant method she could muster, crawls) between alleyways, making every step careful and as quiet as possible. There's never a lot of people out this late. Which was wonderful. It made the small town feel all the more serene when there's no one to bother. 

They reach their destination. No cars in the lot, no one sitting up front taking a smoke break. Seemingly no witnesses. Perfect. They all move in sync, taking care one by one to make their way through the front doors. A bell above chimes, alerting the cashier. and.

Benjamin.

Both men stare in alarm as four animatronics stop mid-stride in the brightly lit convenience store. Neither party moves. Ben's mouth was slack-jawed, his hand gripping his slushie tight enough for a dribble of pink liquid to seep out. Having their favorite technician inside the store made everything much more troubling. Normally they would be able to knock out the cashier and grab a few drinks. Of course, they're not able to actually consume anything. They're robots. But having a cold cup in their hands as they walk back to the facility just felt...human. It felt right. 

Now knocking out Ben would be no problem. It would be the same as knocking out the cashier. The cashier would then wake about an hour or so later, thinking that he fell asleep on the job again. But now that Ben's here...

"What the fuck is going on." Ben says, though spoken more like a statement then a question.  
"Hey Eggs." Says the chorus of animatronics.  
"Why are you....How did..." Ben stammers, setting his drink on the counter and approaching them. "Why are you here?"

Funtime Freddy steps forward, his voice glitchy and repetitive, like an artificial stutter. "s-S-Slushies."  
"Slushies?"  
"wuh-w-We come here often. We puh-p-pay for them tuh-t-too!"  
With a grin, he shakes his leg, and a series of coins clatter to the tile floor. Everyone watches Freddy shake every last quarter out of his insides. When he's done, Ben looks over at the cashier, then back at the animatronics. There's an uncomfortable silence, thought the animatronics don't notice it. Ennard does. And with all his voice box can muster, he mimics a cough.

"So." Ennard starts. "May we purchase the frozen goods? It would be a shame to walk all this way and no slush."  
Ben glances back at the cashier and whispers something. The cashier sharply nods.   
"You have five minutes." Ben says. "Then I'm taking you back. Also please don't do this anymore."

The funtimes agree quickly and get to work. The cashier whispers something to Ben. Ben laughs and mummers "Jake, c'mon, give 'em a break.". Moments pass as the animatronics quickly make their drinks, pay for them, and wait outside. There's a minute that goes by before Ben leaves the store, and nods at the animatronics to get going. They move with delight, cupping their drinks with care (Ballora, graceful as ever, crawling like a spider with her slushie balancing on her stomach) as they make their way back.

One by one they enter the building, however Ennard stops short of the double-doored entrance.   
"Benjamin."  
"That's me."  
"Thank you."  
Ben holds himself still. It was odd. He wasn't unused to 'thank you's'. In fact he was someone many people appreciated. But in the small exchange, something struck a chord within him that made his grip tighten once more around his drink and hold his breath.  
"What's wrong?" Ennard asks, biting on the straw of his own small beverage.   
"Nothing." He quickly answers. "Nothing, sorry, I just got weird for a second."  
"Ah. Weird." Ennard quips. "Cool. I'll be you Monday, Mr. Benedict. We have much to discuss. Have a good night."  
Ennard reaches his free hand over and pats the top of Ben's head with a chuckle. "And don't worry about being weird, I have no idea what's gong on half of the time."  
With that, Ennard slinks into the facility's dark insides and shuts the door.

The animatronics wait eagerly on their floor for Baby's, holding their drinks with pride. They chatter as usual. Joke and argue. Blah Blah Blah Blah blah ok ok ok ok Lolbit isn't reading any of this  
\--

Hey Editor here. ;-)  
Guess who ran out of battery. Lolbit. Which means I'm unsupervised. Hell yeah baby.  
Some brief insight on before I leave the computer and try at that door again.  
My name is Christopher Afton. Sorry for keeping that a secret earlier. ;-/ I was constantly being watched and this might be the one chance I can say anything helpful. I'm not entirely sure of my where-abouts, and the coordinates I had early I....didn't write down. However I am safe inside this bunker for the time being.   
Also important note, Ben is my brother. There's a lot of years to unpack in one sitting, so I'll keep it short.  
William Afton, my father, killed kids. During the year 1987, He killed presumably 10-12 people. After my sister went missing, he vanished, and my brother and I moved in with our grandfather in England until we were old enough to come back to Utah.  
We're back to figure out what happened. It's complicated.There's a lot of missing elements I can't explain all at once. All you need to know right now is  
1\. I'm safe right now  
2\. My brother is probably looking for me so please tell him I'm okay  
3\. William Afton can kiss ass

I'll see you soon. ;-)

-Chris

https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/492058219112431619/511095498191536129/fudad.png?width=301&height=301


End file.
